Returning Home
by Vesper Mucha
Summary: A oneshot for those who are looking for closure. good closure . Susan is having a harder time returning to her normal then she thought she would. Caspian is having trouble forgetting her and moving on. Suspian. Read and Review please!


A oneshot for those who are looking for closure

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, Susan, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, or Caspian. I am not trying to re-write or publish this. This is C.S Lewis work, I'm just am doing this for my , own amusment._

**A/N: I had always known about the S/C romance, but I didn't really fall in love with it until seeing the movie. And to say the least I was very depressed at the end. I've read the books and I really do not agree with what C.S Lewis did to her, I think he was a tiny bit sexist (as he is often critized for) but I think that changed after a while, but he had already messed with her (Susan) so much he couldn't do much with her. So yah, don't agree with that. So after reading a bunch of Suspian fanfictions, I decided to write one. **

_England_

Susan sat in class, listening to her teacher lecture them on the Romans. She was trying to take notes, but her thoughts had been interrupted by Narnia again. She had been trying to get use to being just a regular kid again, but she just couldn't. She loved being Queen Susan the Gentle, she loved wearing her armor, feeling her hands wrap around her bow, and helping all the Narnians, but _his _face kept on popping into her mind.

She still remembered his face, his lips, and his arms. Everything.

She wondered if she had stayed longer if she would have fallen in love. If they had even one more day together in could have turned into love, but it hadn't quiet reached that yet. She wondered if Aslan new? He must have. She had always got a sense he did, but maybe he didn't think they were meant to be. Maybe that's why he sent her away? Was he meant to be with some one else? Was she? All these question confused her even more, did she do something? He had explained to her that they hadn't. Maybe-

"Phyllis?"

Susan looked up, that wasn't her name. Oh. It was the geeky boy she had met at the train station before she had gone back to Narnia. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's lunch." He said nervously.

"I can see that." She said with a hint of sarcasm, she actually hadn't noticed it was lunch; she must have been day dreaming a lot to have not noticed everyone getting their lunches out.

"And you're all alone."

Susan sighed in irritation. This guy sure had a knack for pointing out the obvious.

"Well," he said nervously pulling on the collar of his uniform "I could sit with you, you know to keep you company."

"I like to be alone." She answered coldly, she didn't really want to be mean, but she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

"I know, but so do I. So I thought, we could, be alone together…" he said trailing off.

"I have some things to go over, and talking would distract me." She said gesturing to her half-written notes.

"It's okay! I won't talk to you, I'll just, well, be here. So you know, you don't get lonely." He said. Susan tried to think of some other excuse, but none came to mind. She sighed, this guy was so persistent. She gave him a half smile, and he immediately jumped down into the seat in front of her. "My names Wallace, Wallace Jones." She gave him a short smiled, but rolled her eyes when she looked down at her paper.

To her surprise he didn't say anything to her for about ten minutes, allowing her to finish the notes that the teacher had left on the board. Roman history use to fascinate her, but after spending fifteen years in Narnia, and learning their history and Aslans, her on world history became so boring and pointless. All it really was, was war and violence.

"That's some very nice penmanship." Wallace said pointing to her name. She looked at her name and cringed slightly. It was the way she use to sign her name in Narnia on documents, and peace treaties. When she had some back, she had forced herself to just write her name normally, but it seemed that old habits die hard.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began. She actually did mind, but kept her mouth shut. "Would like to catch a bite with me some time."

Susan pressed her lips together tightly. She actually found this quiet funny, not to be mean, but she hadn't really felt as though she had given him any sign that she was interested. Boys could so odd. "Wallace," she started, trying to think of something nice to say "Its not that you don't seem like a, interesting person. It's just that you're not my type."

He didn't seemed very phased by this and simply answered "Then what is your type?" she had a strange feeling that he would say he was 'exactly' the type of man she would describe, from a jock to a inquisitive reader.

Susan smiled to herself, "Actually I have a very specific type." She answered matter-a-factually. Wallace perked up, looking like a soldier standing at attention. If he had, had a pen and paper she was sure he would be writing what she was about to say down. "I like dark haired boys, maybe a year or two older then myself. I want him to brave, and kind but naïve in a way. A good leader, someone I feel safe with, treats me with respect and as an equal. And of course, a good swordsmen and a Spanish accent." She said with a wide grin.

Wallace looked at her with his mouth slightly ajar. "That's," he paused looking for the right word. "That's, specific."

She smiled "I know."

"You sound like your describing some one you've met." He said slowly.

"Kind of." She answered, amused with Wallaces reaction.

"Um," he said shaking his head " A good swordsmen? A Spanish accent?"

"Yes." She answered confidently. If she had to pick a language in her world to compare to Caspian's accent, she would pick Spanish.

"Wouldn't you prefer a good guns man?"

"No, no." she said slightly horrified "I find guns barbaric."

"But not swords?" he said skeptically.

"That's right, killing someone with a gun is cowardly and it's all luck. But killing someone with a sword has to do with skill, and is more honorable." She actually hadn't meant to say that much, but she had always thought swords, arrows, were much better then guns, that really you couldn't aim. She new enough about the war and guns to know that when you fired a gun you had no idea where it would hit.

"You talk about it, as if you've used one."

"No," she laughed "I prefer a bow." Shoot. She suddenly thought. She didn't mean to say that. She had gotten too absorbed in the conversation.

"You like archery?" he asked astounded.

"Just a bit." She answered, mentally scolding herself.

Wallace paused for a moment, as if going over something in his head. Finally after a couple moments of silence he said "I don't think your ideal man exists."

Susan felt as if she had been physically wounded. Her stomach clenched and for some reason she lost focus of Caspian's face. She tried to focus on it, but it just got blurrier and blurrier.

She clearly looked hurt to Wallace as her quickly changed what he said "What I mean to say is that, that sort of man must be really rare."

"No, he's not." She said quietly, but she said it more of to herself, just for reassurance.

"It's just that, I've never seen a guy like that." He continued, clearly missing her last comment.

'Focus Susan! Focus!' she thought to herself. She gripped her arms around herself tightly, as if trying to comfort herself. She felt as though some one was trying to steal away her memory of him. Why couldn't she focus on him?

"Phyllis?" Wallace asked "Phyllis are you alright?"

"My name is Susan," she mumbled, she knew he had just been teasing her calling her 'Phyllis', but she didn't like it anymore.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I don't think so," she said standing up "I think I'll go to the nurses office."

"I'll walk you there!" he said jumping at the opportunity.

"I'm quiet capable of taking care of myself." She said sternly, and proudly walked out of the class room. Leaving a very awestruck Wallace who could only compare her to someone of noble blood.

"You don't have a fever." The Nurse said looking at the thermometer "Good chance you just caught some small virus or maybe the stomach flu. No surprise really, with this is war, I'm surprised this country hasn't had some sort of epidemic." Continued the Nurse leading Susan to one of the beds. "I think you should have a rest though. Better to be safe then sorry."

Susan thanked her and curled up in the blankets as the Nurse put the curtain around her.

The small window by Susans bed showed a deep blue sky, that reminded her of Narnias the day she left for the second and last time. She couldn't help but think how Caspian was doing.

_Narnia_

"My dear Caspian," said Professor Cornelius "Your first day off and all you do is stare at her picture."

The old Professor had found the young king in the castle gallery, staring at Queen Susans portrait. For his coronation, a kind she-dwarf had given him a four separate portraits of each other Kings and Queens of old. Caspian had been so grateful he sent a carriage of food and tools along with a carriage of art supplies.

"I miss her Professor." Caspian said looking longingly at the portrait.

"I know you do." He said putting his hand on Caspians shoulder. "But be careful my dear boy. Don't fall in love with a memory."

"I don't think you have to worry," said Caspian sadly "I don't think either of us quiet reached love, if we had one more month, or one more week or day, maybe…" he said trailing off.

"Listen to me Caspian." Cornelius said seriously "Don't obsess over those sort of things. Always move forward. Now, I think its time you stopped lingering here, go have a nice rest, a couple hours of extra sleep with do you know harm." He said leading Caspian to his chambers.

Caspian remained silent as if not wanting to agree with the Professor but not wanting to disagree either. He moved towards his bed after reaching the chambers, and lay on the far side, closest to the window.

"Sweet dreams Caspian." Cornelius said closing the door "Sweet dreams." Caspian answered.

Caspian curled up into his sheets and stared out at the deep blue sky, it looked just like that the day Susan had left. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

_England_

Susan stared out her bedroom window, looking at the now cloudy sky. She had left school early, taking one of the earlier trains before any students apperared. Her mom was surprised to see her home so early. Susan explained that she wasn't feeling well and needed some rest. Her mom persisted with question for a while, but eventually left her alone.

Susan lay on her beg again, she was so tired. She had actually been really tired ever since she had returned from Narnia. Lucy suggested that it had to do with spending over a month in Narnia, then suddenly coming back to school on a Monday morning.

But Susan didn't think that was it. She didn't feel real in England anymore. As if she wasn't suppose to be here, sometimes she didn't even feel apart of this world. It must have been something like what Peter felt going from a King to a school boy. But it was different, she didn't mind going from a Queen to a school girl. Deep down she always new they would come back to England, but this time she didn't. She didn't want to. More than anything she wanted to stay, but then Aslan….

Susan sighed and leaned her head against the cool wall. She was so tired. She wanted to be back in Narnia, with the Narnians, with the forest, the fields, the sea, where she could practice archery. She just wanted to go home.

_Narnia_

It had been a year since the Kings and Queens of Old had left. He had tried hard to forget Susan. But every time he tried to erase his memory of her, it always felt as though someone forced it back into his mind.

He wasn't sure if trying to erase her brought on what was happening to him, but something was. He lay in his bed, holding his chest in pain. His heart in the last couple of days, would literally start throbbing in pain. He had been bed ridden for a couple days now. None of the doctors could tell him what was wrong. After crossing out all natural causes, they suspected foul play. After doing numerous tests there didn't appear to be anything poisonous. All the doctors were flabbergasted. The only thing they could suggest was that he rest and drink lots of fluids.

Professor Cornelius spent almost all his time with Caspian, reading him stories of Old Narnia, like when he was a child and sick.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked settling down into his chair beside the Kings bed.

Caspian groaned in pain as an answer.

"I see," he mumbled opening a book. "This might cheer you up. A story about the Kings and Queens of Old." The old Professor opened to the middle of the book. Just as he was about to start talking a maid burst into the room in a huff.

"Doctor Cornelius!" she gasped, "The Council, the Council would like to see you." She said in deep breaths.

"I'm in the middle of something." He answered gesturing to the young King.

"I realize that sir." She said going deep red, seeming to have noticed the King in his bed cloths and in bed. "But they said it was urgent."

Cornelius sighed. He placed his book on the bedside table, "If you don't mind then," he said rising "Would you look after King Caspian until I arrive."

"O-Of course sir!" she said letting him pass.

"And don't let him die!" he called back. Caspian new he was joking, but the maid didn't seem to realize that and her face became that of a frightened child.

After slowly closing the door, as if hoping the Doctor would come back, she nervously walked over to his seat. Caspian tried to smile at her (despite the pain), but he must have looked awful as she looked even more terrified.

"Name." Caspian whispered in a raspy voice. His voice had begun to go just the day before.

The young maid looked confused "Name? Your name?" then it dawned on her "Oh! My name!" she said blushing "It's Aletta."

Caspian didn't say anything more, and merely tried to rest. Aletta was clearly nervous and kept fidgeting in the chair, and looking around for some sort of sign. Caspian was amused by her, such an odd girl. He would have said something comforting to her, but he couldn't really speak, and his voice already hurt from saying 'name'. After a couple more minutes of silence, Aletta noticed the book Professor Cornelius had left.

"Oh! I know this book!" she said picking it up "I know it all be heart." She said proudly, as she flipped through the pages and stopped at a picture of the Kings and Queens of Old.

Caspian's surprised face caught her off guard. She took a moment to think about what he was surprised about, but she figured it out. "Oh, yah, I know. Lots of Telmarines new about the myths, which acutely turned out to be true, but since I grew up in this castle. Doctor Cornelius would let me read the books on Old Narnia." She said proudly. "This was my favorite one."

She gave Caspian an odd look, which made him feel like he was being studied or inspected. "You know," she said quietly "I was their, on the day the Kings and Queens of Old left for the second time."

Oh. Caspian thought to himself. So she had seen the kiss. After Susan had left he had been bombarded with questions from everyone. It was actually a very hard time, he was trying to get over her, but when people would start questioning him, the memories would come flooding back.

"I saw Queen Susan kiss you," she said blushing "I was actually really sad, I think everyone was. They all saw the way you two looked at each other. And when she was leaving, I never saw two people so sad in my life."

Caspian couldn't help but remember that day as well. The feel of her soft lips, the scent of her hair, her porcelain skin, her ice blue eyes, the feel of her arms around him when they hugged. He missed her. He missed her so much.

"You know," Aletta started "Maybe what you're going through is that whole lovers connection thing."

Caspian gave her and a questionable look, which she merely laughed at. "It actually has a name, my mother told me once, but I can't remember it. Would you like me to tell you about it?"

Caspian gave her a small nod.

"Well my mom always use to say that when two people who are meant for each other are separated by a great distance, or in this case in another world, the two people begin to go through what I call a 'severed lovers connection'. Bad name, I know. Well, when one of the two for instance is tired then the other one will be tired, but it will be a lot stronger for the other, there are lots of examples but apparently that's the most common one. And another one is when one of the two people tries to forget about the other, the other on in this case would almost have the memory go fuzzy or not be able to remember details about the other. Then the whole emotion one, when one is sad the other is sad. But that ones rare." She said talking rather fast, "But the one that you might be going through is that, in this case Queen Susan, is going through a lot of heart ache and its really beginning to affect her. So, the other person, in this case you King Caspian, would literally feel pain in your heart." She said finishing.

Caspian thought over what she had just said. It was a nice thought, but was it real? Was he literally feeling what Susans heart was feeling? He hoped she wasn't in pain, he wanted her to be happy and have a good life in her world.

"ARGH!" he suddenly yelled in pain, as his heart suddenly started throbbing. He curled up in a ball, trying to some how stop the pain. His vision began to blur and felt pain riveting all over his body. He let out another yell of pain.

Aletta started freaking out, and ran into the hallway screaming for some one to help. But Caspian could barley hear her, he could only hear a terrible screeching sound. He yelled in pain, as blurry people surrounded him, he could barley make out Professor Cornelius, before he lost consciences.

_England _

Susan sat in her room, crying her heart out.

"Wallace you idiot!" she hissed to herself. That stupid, stupid boy had come over to her house to check on her, he ended up talking to her mom about everything Susan said. Including about her ideal guy! Her mother took it the wrong way and thought Susan had actually met a guy like that (which was partly true) and had taught her archery. She then went on to accuse her of going behind her back and using this dreadful war as an excuse to go off with some boy.

Susan was hurt, hurt that her mother could ever think she would do something like that. Peter and Edmund jumped in for her, while Lucy took Susan up stairs. Lucy tried to explain that their grandfather had just died in an air raid in the north, and their mum was having a hard time dealing with it. But it didn't make Susan feel any better.

She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to go home.

"Susan?" Lucy asked quietly as she opened the door. Susan nodded slightly, Lucy came into the room followed by Peter and Edmund. "Are you all right?"

Susan tried to wipe the tears away, but more just came out.

"Mums really sorry." Said Edmund sitting down beside her "She knows she was out of line."

"Susan," Lucy began sitting in front of her as Peter took her other side "You haven't been the same since we came back from Narnia. Do you really miss it that badly?"

"I just," She began taking in uneven breaths "I just miss it so much. I miss everything about it. I miss the feelings I get when I'm there." And she new she could never go back. Aslan had told her and Peter this. She also missed….him….

"It's okay to say you miss Caspian." Peter said "We all do."

"I want to go back home." She answered with a sniff.

In response to this, Edmund gave her a tight bear hug, Peter and Lucy quickly followed.

"Don't worry," Peter whispered "I'm sure you'll see him again."

"When?" she whispered back.

"I don't know when," Peter answered honestly "But I know, some day well be reunited with everyone we knew in Narnia, because we have an unbreakable connection."

Outside of Susan's room stood their mother, Helen. She had just come upstairs in time to see Edmund hug Susan followed by the others.

They looked as though they were trying to protect Susan from some sort of invisible force.

Helen couldn't help but feel left out. Ever since her children had returned from Professor Kirke's she felt a distance between her and her children. As if they were part of some world that only they understood. They even seemed older. They acted like children, but they that was just it they _acted _like children, but in private she had heard them speak and act like 30-year-olds.

Then their school marks shot up. As if they already had learned many of these things. Their history marks had actually gone down, and every time she questioned them about it they all gave her similar answers like "Because its so boring." She even once heard Edmund complain about doing math by saying "I've already learned all these things, why do I have to learn it again?"

The one that disturbed her the most though was when the army was moving the dead bodies, not even bothering to cover them up. Helen did not want her children exposed to that. But to her horror, none of her children were even phased. They merely looked sad, but as if they had seen these sorts of things hundreds of times.

Then it had happened again, just a couple of weeks ago, her children come back changed from school. Especially Susan and Peter, Peter had become much calmer and letters from the school all but stopped. Susan however, seemed sadder, like their was always a dark cloud always looming around her.

Helen looked at her children still embracing. She looked longingly at them, as if wanting to join them. But she didn't feel apart of it, so he sadly walked away, leaving four children who she could barley recognize.

_Narnia _

Caspian lay in bed, taking in deep breaths as he tried to fall asleep. This morning had been absolutely terrible; he had thought for sure he was going to die.

He had given everyone a good scare, Aletta was in tears, and Professor Cornelius was so scared for him the doctors were scared his heart was going to stop.

Caspian had regained consciousness a couple of hours ago, his heart still hurt but the pain had greatly subsided. His thoughts kept on turning to Susan, was she alright? If what Aletta said was true, what sort of pain was she in?

After finally deciding, he pulled him self out of bed, he took two crutches from his closet that he had used a couple years ago when he had hurt his leg and wobbled out of the room. It was night and almost everyone was in bed, he new the routes of all the guards and was able to avoid them.

After a long time, he finally made his way to the gallery. This time he hadn't come to see Susan's portrait but to see Aslans. He sat in cushioned chair in front of the portrait and started into the Great Lions eyes.

"Aslan," he said to the portrait as if speaking to the real thing "You have blessed me with so much, and I will never be able to repay you, but…please, please help Susan. Not for me, but for her. Just knowing that she is in pain somewhere…please, please heal her broken heart."

"Not even I can heal a broken heart." Came a strong voice.

Caspian spun around (which was very painful for him) to see the majestic lion standing in front of him "Aslan!"

_England_

Susan lay in her bed staring at wooden lion Lucy had brought her into her room. She had told her that every time she began to miss Narnia she would just look at this lion Professor Kirke had mad her. It was very dark, with only a candle giving her light.

She had calmed down and had gone immediately to bed. But she just wanted to sink into her bed and wake up in Narnia.

"Aslan," she said quietly to the wooden lion "Please I want to go back, I know you said I learned everything I needed to from Narnia. But, but…." She trailed off, she wanted to see him. She wanted to see Caspian.

_Narnia_

"Really?" Caspian gasped at the lion.

Aslan chuckled and nodded, "You have proven loyal, kind, and generous to your people and you have taken very good care of Narnia for me. I think you deserve this. I had always thought you were destined for another, but not even I can read the human heart"

"I don't think there is another person who I would want to be with." Caspian couldn't think of anything to say, there were no words. "Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

Aslan once again chuckled "Now go to Cair Paravel."

_England_

"Really?" she asked the lion. Aslan had appeared to her just moments ago in the reflection of her mirror, asking her if she wished to return to Narnia. He explained to her that the last lesson she had to learn from Narnia was following her heart, but she hadn't learned that. So he asked her if she wished to go to where her heart was.

"Of course!" she said jumping up.

"But are you prepared to leave your family behind?"

Susan paused. For some reason that hadn't crossed her mind, she had been so focused on Narnia that she hadn't even thought of her family. Could she really leave them behind? Would she ever see them again?

"Would I ever see them again?" she asked sadly.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

'…_we have an unbreakable connection.' _Something that connects them all…Narnia…Susan saw the faces of all her siblings…her parents…her friends.

"I'll go." She said confidently. "I know I'll see them again."

Aslan gave her a knowing look "Queen Susan, Daughter of Eve. I grant you your hearts desire." And lightly blew on her, she felt warm and tingly as if it had been a summer breeze.

She watched as her room began to spin and change into different objects. The floor turned into grass, her beg into stones, her book case into a skinny tree. The ceiling turned into the sky.

Susan was at the ruins of Cair Paravel! She smiled so broadly she was sure her mouth would be sore later. She took a look around, it wasn't defiantly Cair Paravel. But their were wooden cranes, ropes, chains, and many new stones. Was Caspian rebuilding Cair Paravel? She looked at the sky to see the sun, it was still morning and it was spring by the looks of things.

"Susan?" a very familiar voice asked from behind her.

She turned around quickly, hoping that it was him. And their he was, standing by large stone pillar. It was really him; he quickly walked up to her.

"Is that really you?" he whispered as if, if he said it to loudly she would disappear.

"Yah," she said going teary eyed. "It's really me."

Caspian embraced her tightly, Susan returned the embrace. She couldn't help but start laughing; he pulled away from her and gave her a funny look.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She smiled. He smiled back at her, then took his fingers and brushed them under her eyes. "Were you crying?" he asked running his fingers down the tear stains on her face.

She pushed his hands away, "It doesn't matter anymore." And she moved in for a short, soft kiss.

"So you're rebuilding Cair Paravel?" asked Susan pulling away, leaving Caspian with a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes, it felt like the right thing to do." He said taking her hand and guiding her around "I wasn't expecting it to be half as grand as it originally was, but with you help, someone who lived their for fifteen years, I think we can come close."

"You look like you've been doing well." She said looking at his colorful face and upbeat attitude.

Caspian starting laughing, Susan took her hand away from his and put it on her hips "What's so funny?"

"Well," he began "I've actually been dealing with some very terrible heart pain. Caused by someone who was taken away from me and who was also going through her own heart ache."

"Really?!" she said shocked "How?"

"It's a long story..." He trailed off, and then he looked at Susan as if trying to decide something. She fidgeted under his gaze "What?"

Caspian quickly embraced her again, so tightly actually that she couldn't even return the hug. "You're not going to leave again, right?" he whispered into her ear.

"No, not this time." She answered him, she could feel his muscles loosen and it seemed like he had just removed heavy armor.

Caspian loosened his grip and brushed the side of her face, she was so beautiful and felt so delicate and soft. He slowly moved into a kiss, which was longer then any of their other ones. He also just realized, this was the first time _he _had kissed her, and not the other way around. When they pulled apart they leaned lightly on each others foreheads.

"So," Caspian started "Are these your night cloths?" he said pulling on Susan's night gown.

Susan turned beat red and took a few step backwards. She had completely forgotten she was still wearing them!

Caspian burst out laughing, and she couldn't help but be caught up in his laughter as well.

_England_

Peter watched his mum outside talking to several police officers. They had all awoken to find Susan missing, none of the siblings were that worried. They all new where she went. But their mum was in hysterics, she thought Susan had run away. Now there mom was sure that she had run off with some 'Spanish boy'. It was actually really funny, because that was partially true.

Peter wasn't happy that his mom was acting like Susan was such a different person, she wasn't really. Susan wasn't that out of character, and he was disappointed in his mom for not seeing that.

But he couldn't stay mad at her. She had gone through so much, and even she was allowed to act a little strange.

"So when do you think we'll see her again?" asked Edmund sitting on her bed, looking at the wooden lion.

"I'm not sure." Said Peter watching as the police officers leave the house, and then seeing his mum looking up at him with an expression saying 'What are you hiding?'

"But I'm sure will see her again!" said Lucy confidently. "Aslan will make sure."

They all smiled at each other, they would miss Susan. But just knowing she was happy, was enough.

_Several Years Later in Narnia_

Caspian woke up to the morning sun slowly creeping into his room. For once in a long time he had the day off, it felt so odd that he still instinctively woke up early. He could hear the sea rumbling against the shore of the new Cair Paravel, and the birds chirping on the balcony.

Caspian turned to the inside of the bed, to face a sleeping dark browned hair women. She was sleeping soundly with her long hair drabbing over her; Caspian brushed a strand of hair away from her face, looking at her beautiful face. This slight gesture however, began to make her stir.

She opened her eyes up a fraction "It's our day off, remember?" she said quietly, turning away from him.

Caspian grinned and grabbed her around the torso pulling her against his chest. "Your awfully grumpy." He whispered in her ear.

He felt her fidget in his arms "Your suppose to sleep in on your day offs." She mumbled, she then tried to escape from his grip, but was too tired to put a lot of effort into it.

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Your day off." She answered slightly sarcastically.

"It's the day you came back to Narnia."

Susan didn't say anything, for a moment Caspian thought she had fallen back to sleep, but then she turned to face him. They were so close their noses were touching.

She smiled serenely at him "You're right, it was so long ago I nearly forgot the date."

"Did you ever regret coming here?" he asked her, truthfully he had always wondered this. Would she have rather stayed with her family in her own world? Sometimes it seemed like she did, but he was always worried to ask her. Scared that she would say 'yes'.

She gave him a disappointed look, and for a moment he thought he was right. But, then she moved in for a kiss.

He loved kissing her, she had such soft lips. They were a light pink, and were perfectly shaped. And he was glad they were entirely his, he was her first kiss and he intended to be her last as well.

"Does that answer you question?" she asked with mischief's grin.

Caspian smiled at her, and pulled her close "So what do you want to do today."

"Sleep." She mumbled snuggling into his chest. Caspian laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. "What ever you say your majesty."

_THE END _

**Thank you for reading my **_**long **_**one shot! If your wondering why a lot of the scenes take place with the characters in their beds, its because I wrote this story at night and I was just to tired to make the scenes some where to active. Lol. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you notice any spelling errors, you can tell me, but if its something minor and doesn't make a huge impact, you don't have to worry about it. This is just the first story I've done without the help of my beta-reader. So yeah….**

**Please no flames, I'm entitled to my opinion. **

**Funny note, single spaced this is 16 pages, double spaced its 30…wow….**


End file.
